The present invention disclosed herein relates to an organic light emitting diode and a method of manufacturing the same.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a self light emitting element that electrically excites an organic light emitting substance to emit light. The OLED includes a substrate, a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic light emitting layer generates light by the combination of holes and electrons supplied from the first and second electrodes. The OLED is a device emitting light for itself and has a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed and high colorgamut. The OLED is being applied to a display device. In recent, a research on applying the OLED to lighting is being conducted.
The OLED includes components, such as a substrate, a light scattering layer and an organic light emitting layer that are stacked. Light generated at the organic light emitting layer is visually perceived only when the light passes through the interface between different kinds of substances and substance layers having different refractive indexes. Due to the interface between the different kinds of substances and the different refractive indexes, generated light is optically guided or experiences total internal reflection. Because of such an optical structure, most of the light generated by the OLED is lost. Only a small fraction (up to about 20%) of the generated light is generated from an element and visually perceived from the outside.